Lasts and Firsts
by insertmangos
Summary: Momo just can't shake her stage fright, but a visit from Kido might help with that


Momo didn't know how she was talked into it, but she was backstage, in idol clothing, freaking out once again. Ah, that's right. She promised her manager a goodbye performance. Her legs were shaking, her stomach was full of butterflies, and she was on in only 20 minutes and even though she could sing the song in her sleep, and she has much the the dismay of her family, she was still worried that she would mess up. Plus, everyone from the Dan would be there, and she couldn't let them see her mess up!

Images flooded Momo's mind. She saw herself tripping and falling. She saw Hibiya and her stupid big brother laughing and pointing. She saw Kano behind a camera, capturing it all. She saw Kido pointing to an open door, forcing her to leave Mekakushi Dan for being an embarrassment. Momo shook her head, clearing it of these thoughts. She knew that Kido wouldn't do that to her. She wasn't so sure about Kano though.

Momo looked at herself in the mirror. Her orange hair, styled in her iconic side ponytail, matched her orange idol outfit and the makeup that was put on her didn't feel right. She sighed, feeling the butterflies trying to push their way up her throat.

"Come on Kisaragi, get it together!" She told herself. Suddenly behind her, she heard a knock on her door.

"15 minutes to places!" she heard her manager's voice through the door. "Do you still need some time to yourself, Momo?"

"Ye-Yeah!" She weakly called back. "Don't worry, I'll be fine! Thank you 15!" Soon after, she heard the footsteps leave her. She could imagine her manager worrying, and she didn't want do disappoint them. "I can do this!" She said confidently in the mirror. "I-I think."

Life seemed good lately, for the most part. Everybody in the Dan was having so much fun hanging out together this summer, laughing, hanging out, and going on "Missions" to the grocery store. Momo knew that the "Missions" they went on were nothing but buying groceries or clothes, but it was always fun to pretend. Plus, it was always so cool to see Kido pretend to be a leader of a secret agency or something. Once again, Momo caught herself fantasizing about her new girlfriend, the cool and calm Kido. It hasn't been too long since the two started dating, but they were quite close. Shaking herself out of her imagination for the third time already, she heard her door open. Looking towards it, she could see nobody standing there.

"Did… did the wind open it or something?" Momo wondered aloud. Before she could walk over to close the door, it closed suddenly. "Ah! I-Is it a ghost?" She asked aloud, too afraid to do anything else.

"That's cruel, Kisiragi." said a calm voice, sounding slightly hurt. Suddenly, next to the now-closed door, a figure with green hair and a lavender hoodie stood, one hand in her pocket, the other hand still on the doorknob. "I just wanted to see you before you went onstage."

"Leader! You shouldn't be here!" Momo tried her best to chastise Kido.

"That's what you say, but you're the one hugging me." Kido's face sunk slightly back into her hood, a tell-tale sign that she's blushing. She pulled herself away from the hug. "A-Anyways I just wanted to see you before you went onstage. You… You said you had stage fright and I had to make sure you're alright."

As much as Momo loved the collected and calm Kido, she also loved the embarrassed, flushing Kido. "Oh, Leader. You didn't have to, I was going to be alright! But thank you!" Momo went in for another hug, and this time Kido didn't pull back.

"Uh, Kisiragi."

"What is it, Leader?" Momo asked, looking up and her taller and cool girlfriend.

"Well, at least when it's just us, you can call me Kido."

Momo's eyes lit up and she couldn't stop smiling. Unable to say anything, she just nodded, as Kido's face withdrew into her hood once again. As Momo pried herself from Kido, a knock on the door surprised them both.

"Ten minutes to places! Please come out, Momo."

"Thank you ten!" Momo shouted, perhaps too loud. "I'll be right there!" Momo looked at Kido, who nodded.

"I understand. But Kisiragi, before you go, I have something to give you." Close your eyes.

Obliging, Momo closed her eyes. She wondered what the gift was? And why couldn't it wait until afterwards? Now she'd have to come up with a story about how she got this present and then- Suddenly, Momo felt something brush her lips. A warm sensation, almost as if…

Momo opened her eyes to see the unforgettable sight of Kido's closed eyes, face puckered for a kiss, Once again, butterflies filled her stomach but for a different kind of nervousness. Pressing back, adrenalin pumping, Momo's lips pushed back, feeling the one that she… yes. The one that she loved pressing back. Time slowed, and she could feel Kido's face slowly burning up and she could feel her own heartbeat banging against her chest. If she didn't reach out for Kido's shoulder, she would fell as though she was floating.

Pulling apart, the moment passed and Momo blinked a couple of times. Kido put her hood down and smiled at the idol. "Good luck out there" she said, just before Kido's eyes turned bright red and disappeared from view.

"Kido…" Momo trailed off, dissapointed that Kido left already. "you're supposed to say 'break a leg'!"

Rushing out, she met her manager who looked slightly worried."Are you okay? Your face is red, Momo. Do you have a fever?"

Momo shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Manager, I'm ready for my last performance."


End file.
